


Mine

by annajustice



Series: It's Complicated [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajustice/pseuds/annajustice
Summary: After a tough call, Sylvie has a bit too much to drink at Molly’s, causing her jealousy to get the best of her.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: It's Complicated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139009
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Mine

Sylvie Brett was normally a very put together, happy person. However tonight was a different story. Everything hurt, literally everything. She was in so much pain that her usually joyful heart couldn’t take it. 

She missed her partner, Emily had only been gone a few weeks but it felt like an eternity. There was only so much of Chout that she could take. Not only that, but the apartment felt empty, similar to the way it felt after Otis died. Cruz had moved in with Chloe (duh they were married) and Emily was moving closer to her school. So, once again Sylvie was on the search for a roommate. 

As much mental pain and stress that caused her, at the moment it couldn’t compare to the physical pain she was feeling. 

Shift had been one of the craziest ones in a while, ambo went on call after call and everytime they got back it seemed like Squad or Truck needed something. She was exhausted and sore, but a crowded bar seemed like more fun than her quiet apartment. 

The last call had really shaken her, it was a full house effort. A multi car pile up on the highway and of course (because recently the universe was out to get her) there was a child trapped in the back seat of one of the cars. The scene was hectic, there were so many victims, but Sylvie’s focus was entirely on the girl. They had gotten her mother out, but Sylvie couldn’t reach her due to the car being completely totaled, she was unconscious and bleeding from her head. Sylvie climbed in and almost had her hand when there was a loud shout and she was yanked from the car. 

Before she could even realize what was happening she felt the heat on her feet and a pressure on her chest. She rolled over to face the large figure on top of her. Matt.

_ Matt.  _ The third reason she was drinking. 

She cried as she watched the car go up in flames, the little girl still trapped in the back. Matt held her to him as they put out the fire, not letting her see what was left behind when it was calmed. He got her back to the rig and told her to take Chout’s patient to the hospital and then he was taking Ambulance 61 out of service for the rest of shift. 

Sylvie was so distraught she didn’t even argue with him, she just climbed into the front seat of the rig and let Chout drive them to MED. 

The whole ride, and the whole rest of shift really, Sylvie couldn’t get Matt off her mind. He was perfect and even if he wasn’t, he was perfect for her. They had been dancing around whatever they felt for each other for too long and she was ready to do something about it. Watching someone die really puts things in perspective. 

That was why she was mad as she downed the rest of her...well she lost count...beer. It was the most pain she had felt that day, watching Matt laugh at whatever some brunette in really tall heels was saying. 

It is really important to note that Sylvie was way past tispy, she was past crying, she was past being a giggling mess. She was so gone that it didn’t even burn anymore. Normal Sylvie was nowhere to be found. 

She slammed her bottle down on her table, ignoring Gallo’s shocked look from across the table. She jumped out of her seat and walked towards the bar, well, it looked more like a stumble. Stella saw her coming and smirked, grabbing a beer for herself to watch the show. 

“Get away from him.” She said to the brunette, glaring. 

The woman turned around, looking Sylvie up and down. “Excuse me?”

“Get away from him.” Matt watching Sylvie cautiously, he had no idea who the girl standing in front of him was, but would admit that jealous Sylvie was kind of turning him on. 

He was grinning when the woman he was taking to (whose name he forgot) turned to him, “Is this your girlfriend?” She asked.

Before Matt could respond Sylvie beat him to it. “No. I am not.” She said, matter-of-factly. The woman scoffed, but made no move to walk away, so Sylvie continued. “But he is  _ my _ will they, won’t they. He is  _ my _ ex-best friend’s ex-husband, he is the source of  _ my _ emotional instability. So, you can get the hell away from him.”

Matt fought the urge to laugh as Sylvie stood there staring her down, she was completely confident and it was hot. The woman was starting to talk again, but Matt cut her off. “I think you should go.” He said kindly, jumping up and wrapping his arm around Sylvie’s waist because she looked like she was ready to pounce. “It was nice to meet you.”

The woman rolled her eyes and stormed out, leaving Matt and Sylvie alone at the bar. Matt’s eyes met Stella’s, who was laughing her ass off. Matt chuckled, turning back to Sylvie who had finally calmed down and was leaning into his side. “Let’s get you home.” He said, guiding her to the door and grabbing her bag on the way. 

After getting Sylvie into his truck and making sure she was safely buckled, Matt jumped in the driver's seat. Sylvie was staring at him unapologetically and Matt found himself wishing she was this forward with him sober. “Will they-won’t they huh?” Matt joked.

Sylvie houghed, leaning against the seat. “Am I wrong?” 

“Yes.” Matt said and Sylvie wished she could jump out of the truck. “There is no ‘won’t’ Sylvie.”

Sylvie grinned, feeling a massive weight lifted off her chest, she leaned against the center console, letting her eyes trace his handsome face. “You have to promise me that you will tell me that tomorrow.” 

“I promise.” He said, placing a hand over hers, “I want you to remember this moment, I want to make you  _ mine _ .” Sylvie smiled and laid her head against Matt’s shoulder, letting a content sleep consume her. 


End file.
